Surprises All Around
by Cmmluver90
Summary: read and find out ba wo xa, baby fic


**Prologue**

Buffy woke with a start and rushed for the bathroom. After retching violently, Buffy came out just as Willow ran in. When Willow came out, the two girls exchanged a look that clearly said "uhoh." As Willow sat down on her bed, Buffy let out a gasp. When Willow questioned Buffy as to what was wrong, all she said was that she was two weeks late. Willow's response was," is that bad?" When Buffy asked why, Willow said, "cuz I am too." After talking some more, Buffy went to the local drugstore while Willow stayed at their dorm room.

5 Minutes Later

After Buffy came back and the two girls took the tests, they anxiously awaited the alarm on Buffy's watch to beep. When Willow and Buffy went and checked on the tests the results were:  
Buffy: ....................  
Willow: .........................

**Prologue Continued**

While Buffy and Willow deal with their recent "problems" on the home front, interesting things are going on elsewhere. Back at Xander's place, Anya had been puking her guts out for the past half hour. Neither Xander nor Anya knew what was wrong. Xander decided to get dressed and take Anya to the hospital to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile Back at Buffy and Willow's Dorm

OMG!!!! Buffy's test was................ positive. She's pregnant. When she looked over at Willow, she saw that Will's test was positive too. They were both going to be mothers. This was just too overwhelming. After Buffy and Willow exchanged their congratulations they went to tell their men their news.

Back at the Hospital

The doctor had just come in and told Xander and Anya that they were gunna be parents. Anya was all with the "woo hoo" and Xander fainted.

**Buffy and Angel**

Buffy was very nervous. She was going to Angel's apartment to tell him she was pregnant with his baby. She had no idea how he would take the surprising news. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to have children. Although Buffy was only 19, she was happy that she was pregnant with Angel's baby as opposed to someone else's. She loved Angel and she knew he loved her.

As Buffy was about to knock on the door, it opened with Angel staring lovingly. After giving her a quick kiss, Buffy told him she had to tell him something important and that maybe he should sit down. After Angel sat down, Buffy took a deep breath and simply said, "I'm pregnant." Before Buffy knew what was happening, she was being spun around and smothered with kisses. A couple of minutes later, Angel was still spinning her and Buffy felt like she was gunna throw up if he didn't stop right now.

Buffy told Angel she was very glad that he was happy about the baby, but that she was gunna get sick unless he stopped spinning her around. Angel put her down like she asked, he asked her how far along she was. She said she wasn't sure because she hadn't been to the doctor yet. Angel asked her if she could make the appointment at night so he could come. Buffy agreed and picked up the phone to call the doctor and make an appointment.

The only appointment they had at night was at 9:45 and she took it. After she hung up the phone she told Angel the time of the appointment, and went to use the bathroom. When she came out, Angel told her she should go home and rest and he would pick her up at 9:30. She agreed that she should rest, but she argued that she wanted to stay at Angel's place. Angel, not able to say no to her, gave in and told her she could use his bed.

Angel woke up at 9:35 and realizing the time, woke Buffy up and told her they had to leave now if they wanted to be there on time. They got there five minutes later and Buffy went to sign in. A couple of minutes later, the nurse called them. She said the doctor would be with them shortly. 5 minutes later Doctor Matthews walked in. She took some blood work and said she would be back in 5 minutes.

When she came back she said that Buffy was 2 months along and that she had to come in at least once a month we have to have a checkup. They thanked the doctor and went back to Angel's place.  
Angel decided that tomorrow they should tell Giles and Buffy's mom. Buffy agreed and they soon fell asleep, Mother, father, and child.

**Willow and Oz**

Willow had never been so nervous in her entire life. She was on her way to tell her first boyfriend ever, Oz, that she was pregnant with his baby. She had already been to the doctor to confirm it, and was wondering how it was going with Buffy and Angel. Buffy had told her she was heading over to the mansion to tell Angel he was gunna be a daddy.

When Willow finally got up the courage to knock on the door, she realized that Oz was standing there looking at her like she had two heads. He nodded for her to come in and as soon as she walked in she broke down in tears. After she stopped crying long enough to breathe she told Oz she was pregnant. For a while he just sat there processing the new information. Finally, he kissed her and told her not to worry he would stand behind her no matter what. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep is thinking, "thank God for Oz."


End file.
